197 Reasons Why
by Olivia Wolfe
Summary: A year later, James would claim that one hundred and ninety-seven events led up to this. Around the same time, Lily would stubbornly argue that it all began with a letter. JP/LE WIP Rated T for language and some sexual content/nature
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

We all know the differences between James Potter and Lily Evans are many. To sum it up, more than anything in the world, James Potter wanted to go on one date with Lily Evans. More than anything in the world, Lily Evans wanted James Potter to leave her alone. He feared rejection while she feared he would never give up. He was always up for a laugh and she was too, but within reason. He hoped for an exciting year but she was ready for everything to quiet down. He broke far too many rules and served quite a number of detentions. She was a Prefect and had barely served any detentions at all. He hexed people, and as a Prefect, she gave detentions to people who hexed. He was at the top of their class and she was thought to be the brightest witch of her age. He fancied one date in Hogsmeade, but she was utterly repulsed by the idea. He was arrogant and she was stubborn.

While they have their differences, they have one thing in common: their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was anything but ordinary. Many things would happen that year; letters would be sent, things were realised, and a war beginning to brew.

A year later, James would claim that one hundred and ninety-seven events led up to this. It was amazing, he thought, that one miniscule event would lead to another, creating a domino effect, such as the first piss of the year with his three best friends.

Around the same time, Lily would stubbornly argue that it all began with a letter.

No matter who was correct, we will begin with the first even that the arrogant young man had claimed to start it all.

_Communal Pissing_

The entire castle was buzzing with excitement for the new term to begin. The Gryffindor Boys' communal bathrooms, however, were unusually loud – louder than anywhere else in the entire school. There was the unmistakable yelp from a red-faced and flustered Remus Lupin, uncontrollable tittering from Peter Pettigrew, and the howling laughter coming from a mischievous Sirius Black. Of course, there was the unmistakable loud voice of one James Potter resonating throughout.

"Oh come _on_, Moony! Just let me see yours," James guffawed, ruffling his already untidy black hair.

"No, absolutely not," the other cried out, turning the shade of his burgundy tie.

The third boy wiped tears from laughing so hard from his face. "Come on, Moony. Prongs let me see his," he teased, his grey eyes lighting up as another wave of laughter came rolling through.

"Oi, you have nothing to brag about, Padfoot," James snorted. "Mine is bigger."

Peter giggle hysterically and Remus shot the other three a look.

"Wouldn't Lily _love _to know that piece of information," suggested the smallest of the four, Peter.

"Ha! Try every bird in this school," Sirius snorted, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

"Oi, that's Prongs' one true love though," Peter teased.

"Damn straight," James said in a much more serious tone, smacking Sirius upside the head.

"Honestly, you three, we've been in our dorms for _five _minutes. Don't make me write you up," Remus sighed, his brown hair shaking with his head. He couldn't believe that they were doing _this _in _here_.

"_Don't make me write you up_," Sirius mocked. "Oi, mate, I know you're a Prefect and all, but cut us some slack, we're your mates!"

Remus rolled his brown eyes and led the other three Marauders, as they called themselves, out of the bathroom.

"Speaking of Evans," James piped up. "Did you see her at the Welcoming Feast? She looked fit. The Holiday did her well."

None of the other boys quite knew how to answer. Each had previously experienced the wrong side of agreeing with James and it turning ugly. Lily Evans was a very touchy subject for James.

"Er, yeah, she looked quite nice," Peter quietly ventured to say, a bit on the cautious side.

James stopped and looked at the Prefect, his eyes wide. "I came up with a brilliant plan. You get to work with her all the time, yeah, what with meetings and probably rounds. You two are already close anyway…"

"In a completely platonic way," the other quickly assured. "She's a good mate of mine, no matter."

"Can you help me out," asked James. "Would you mind putting in a good word for me?"

The Prefect sighed once more. "I suppose so." This year, he thought, would certainly not be like the others.

_Unkempt_

"Why is Potter's hair _always_ so untidy," Lily whispered to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, as they were walking down the third floor corridor to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "One would think that after five years of hanging around a bloke like Remus Lupin, he'd learn to at least _comb _it."

Marlene twirled a strand of her blonde hair, trying to form an answer. "I dunno. I've heard that it's rather nice to touch. At least, that's what Samantha Hearst claims."

"First off," said Lily. "Samantha Heart is the biggest slag of our year. Second of all, how the _hell _would she know? Potter _has _standards, surprisingly. Granted, they _are _low ones, but –"

"What _are _the pair of you talking about," a new voice piped up, causing Lily and Marlene to jump. A jet black haired girl, sporting a Head Girl badge and a grin had sneaked up behind them.

"G'morning, Alice," the ginger greeted. "We were…"

"_She _was just complaining about James Potter and the lack of effort he puts into his hair."

"It _is_ rather unkempt," the Head Girl agreed. She laughed at the thought and then looked at her watch. "The pair of you are headed to Defence a bit early, aren't you."

"She pulled me along with her," said the blonde. "_I_ was trying to finish my breakfast."

"What happened?"

"Potter was making a beeline for me. I highly doubt that he actually wanted something other than to ask me out. In all honesty, I just want to enjoy my first day back without having to deal with him," Lily sighed dramatically. "You would think the boy could wait a few days."

Alice shook her head and grinned once more, laughing at the dramatics of the year below her. "Well, ladies, I best be off. Frank will be looking for me."

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Alice, congratulations on Head Girl," Lily called out as she watched the girl scurry off.

"Give Frank our best," Marlene yelled.

The two girls rounded another corner until they reached their destination.

"We're here _so_ early," the blonde complained to her mate. "I know you loathe James and love to sit up front, but twenty-five minutes is just a bit ridiculous, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed open the door, expecting an empty classroom. To their surprise, however, the classroom was not empty. Instead, one boy sat in there. He was sitting in the front seat – _her seat _– waiting patiently. The boy turned around to her and grinned.

"Potter, would you please get your bloody arse out of that seat," asked Lily, as she made her way up to the front.

The boy ran his hands through his hair and grinned. "No, I don't think I will. I kind of like it up here," he said, standing up, but still blocking her access to the chair. James had grown even more over the summer, now towering almost a head above the fuming female glaring up at him.

"Move. _Now_," Lily gritted through her teeth. Her mind was racing, trying to think how Potter got there quicker that she did.

"Honestly Lily, it's just a seat. We can sit behind him," Marlene suggested. "Or you could sit beside him, if you _really_ want to be up in the front." Marlene was personally hoping that both would learn to be able to tolerate each other. Unfortunately her dream had fallen short.

"But…but…" the other girl sputtered, trying to make sense of it all. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rise, surely turning a bright shade of red.

"Alright, Evans?" the bespectacled boy asked ruffling his hair. His hazel eyes flickered down to meet her angry green ones.

"Would you stop running your fingers through your damn hair?" Lily nearly yelled, exasperated. "Honestly, your hair is messy enough without you doing that."

"All right, Evans," said James, smirking. He sat back down in the seat and purposefully ruffled his hair. He turned back to face her. "Better?"

"You are such an arrogant git." At that, she sauntered off, to another seat, still fuming, as other students started to file in.

This was not going to be a quiet year as she had hoped it to be.

_Snapping and Snogging_

Lily stormed back into the common room, the portrait swinging close swiftly behind her. Her mind was racing. She needed to go somewhere _far _away from here. She wasn't sorry that she embarrassed him. He deserved. Stupid, arrogant James Potter deserved every hex he had coming, what with strutting like he owns the place, hexing others, and always lying and making up excuses.

She crossed the common room and sat down in one of the big, fluffy armchairs and just tried to escape in thought.

James' lanky shadow soon loomed over her.

"Go away," she said coldly.

"Get up," demanded the boy.

The red head turned around in the chair. "Can I help you?"

James was in a rare state. His hair was more unkempt, and he was furrowing his brow. His facial expression was not of the mostly permanent smirk, but that of a snarl. He was tense, his muscles showed that, and obviously, he was fuming.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem, Evans?"

Lily slowly rose, her green eyes in slits, and turned to face him. "That poor fourth year didn't deserve to be hexed by you. I _thought _you were a bit more mature than that, Potter."

"Would you rather I hex Severus," the boy sneered.

"I don't _care _what you do to him. He can fend for himself. However, a fourth year cannot. And you know what; you can stop strutting around like you –"

"I do _not _strut," James quickly defended. "You better watch out –"

Both of their faces were red from anger and were breathing heavily.

Lily took a step closer to him. "Is that a threat? Are you actually stooping to the level of threats?" She tucked her hair behind her ears, ready to fight some more.

"I cannot win with you," James cried out, exasperated. "I give up!"

"Fabulous," the girl replied. But she knew James didn't mean it. He never did

"Prude," spat James.

"Tosser," Lily growled back.

**(Later, Boys Dormitory)**

"Did you have another fight with Evans?" the long haired boy asked as James glumly rested on his bed.

The other boy sighed, tossing his Snitch in the air and catching it. He didn't answer; he just kept tossing the little golden ball.

"I don't understand it, mate. You are completely infatuated with her and she would literally choose a giant squid over you. All you do is fight," the blonde boy known as Peter said.

"I don't either, to be honest. I don't understand it one bit. She makes me so angry and I do the same to her. My face gets all red and I let all my fury out on her and she does the same," explained the troubled roommate.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Remus quipped with a small smile on his face.

"That's an awful lot of shite to go through just for a bird," Peter mused, mostly to himself.

"She's not just a bird, she's _the _bird," sighed James once more. "I just need to get her to realise it." He returned his attention back to his Snitch.

If this were any indication as to how the rest of the year would be, he would probably not stop fighting.

**(Around the same time, Girls Dormitory)**

Marlene was laying on her bed mindlessly flipping through her Defence book when her fuming redhead of a best mate stormed in, slamming the door shut, and sinking against it. Their other roommates sent her a worried glance.

"Potter problems?" she offered as the other girls resumed gossiping. She walked over and sat next to Lily.

The redhead nodded. "He is just _so _arrogant. And he's cocky too! He thinks I'm some sort of prize to be won."

Before Marlene could say another word, the group of girls on the other side burst out in giggles and nearly scandalous exclamations.

"Samantha!" one girl exclaimed. "You didn't actually snog James Potter, did you?"

"Of course I did," Samantha bragged. "His hair is _so _soft. It was the best place to put my hands. He'd do a little groan every time I pulled on it. It was _such_ a turn on for both of us."

**(Charms)**

James Potter was quite lanky. He had black hair – which, like James – was quite unruly and unkempt. He could be considered attractive if he wasn't so arrogant and cocky. He had glasses, which were always perched crookedly on his nose. He had a nice smile, but he rarely ever showed it. It was normally hidden by a smirk. At the age of sixteen, he was already quite a skilled Quidditch player; he was named captain of the House team. Everyone knew him, and to his three closest friends – the Marauders – he was very loyal. But, he hexed people and lied.

All of these characteristics of this boy were recorded in the back of Lily's head while she was sitting in Charms, sitting next to Remus.

He had a certain air to him, James did. He was so passionate about whatever he was talking about, and at least acted like he genuinely cared about people.

At one point, he had turned around to discuss something quietly with Remus and she found herself staring at him, lost in thought.

"You know, most people consider staring to be quite rude, Evans," James said, interrupting her thoughts. "Luckily, I'm not most people," he added with a wink.

"I have no clue what you're even on about, Potter," she sniffed.

"You know," he said leaning in so that only she could hear. "If you want to snog me, you just need to let me know. Or you can come up and just go at it. Either way is fine by me, really." He gave her one of _those _looks and smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Not even in your dreams, Potter."

"I'll let you put your hands in my hair. I know you've been dying to. It's the perfect place to put them while snogging."

"So I've heard.

"And," he added, "It's a real turn on for me." He winked at her and then smirked again.

"Just turn around," Lily demanded, slightly disgusted and a bit flustered.

* * *

**A/N: June 5,2013: **There was no particular reason for me to update this chapter except that I wanted to change the beginning to let it flow a bit better! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! xoxo Liv


	2. Chapter 2

**197 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_A/N: I own nada_

* * *

_(Nipples and Getting a Lay)_

The corridors were always relatively empty the first week back at curfew, making Lily's rounds with Remus that much easier.

They continued down the corridor in a comfortable and familiar quietness when a loud moan shattered their silence. Both Prefects froze and looked at each other. This was Lily's least favourite thing. She didn't mind breaking up fights or anything else Prefects had to do when on rounds, but _this _had to be the worst. She never knew what she'd find, or how clothed the suspecting couple was.

"It's your turn to bust them," Remus whispered. "I got the last couple of the year."

"Fine," she whispered back. She quietly made her way over to the broom cupboard and quickly opened the door, letting light flood into the tiny space, and revealed a barely clothed, unidentified Hufflepuff and Sirius Black.

Lily stood there in horror of seeing so much of Black's lower region. She flushed a shade of crimson and quickly looked away.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for being out after curfew and for inappropriate public displays of affection," Remus said, almost as if he were unfazed by the whole situation. "Please, get dressed and head back to your houses immediately."

"Oi," Sirius complained as the girl hastily buttoned her shirt and scurried off. "What about not busting me like this, mate?" He looked straight at Lily as he zipped up his trousers and put his belt back on and left without saying another word.

"Sorry 'bout that," Remus apologized as the pair continued their rounds.

"It's alright," Lily said quietly. Then, she started to giggle quite loudly.

"What is so funny?"

"His nipples were quite garish," the ginger said in between fits of laughter.

Remus shook his head and fought back a grin at the silliness of his partner. After Lily had calmed down, he took the opportunity to keep his promise he had made to James two days earlier.

"Do you know who _doesn't _have garish nipples?" he asked with a straight face.

Lily looked at him, confused. "No, who?"

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Remus replied, "James."

Lily's mouth fell to shock and a snort was elicited. "Remus, did he put you up to this? You know, you really ought to stand –" she started, now sobered up.

"No! I mean he did," Remus explained. "But he's growing up, Lily, maturing, even. I think it's for the better. At least promise me you'll think about it."

She made no promise but snorted at the thought of a mature Potter as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password," the Fat Lady inquired.

"Fortuna Major," Remus answered.

The portrait swung open and both Prefects climbed into the hole just in time to see Sirius' reenactment of that night's events to Peter and James.

"And _then_, just as the bird is starting to _really _enjoy it, the bloody door opens and," the shaggy haired boy trails off, seeing Lily and Remus walk in. "Ah, Evans, you're just in time. Anyway, Evans here is on the other side of that damned door with Remus beside her."

James and Peter laughed loudly as Lily turned a bright shade of red.

"She was obviously disgusted by the huge size of my –"

"Sirius, we went over this. Mine is bigger," James deadpanned.

"Oh Merlin," Lily muttered, turning an even brighter shade of red. She got the hair out of her face. "It wasn't completely that. Your nipples were quite garish. It's quite gross."

The other three boys started laughing. "Mine are definitely not garish," James laughed.

"Oi, Evans, just because you are a prude and haven't had a decent snog doesn't mean you had to take away so many points," Sirius half-teased, with a smirk playing on his face.

"Evans, if you ever just want to get a lay," James started to offer, but the red-faced girl had already turned around and was running up the stairs towards her dormitory.

_(Facial Hair)_

As much as she loved charms, and even Professor Flitwick, one thing Lily could not stand was his mustache. It just didn't fit the professor well.

She had never particularly cared for the facial hair on most anyone.

Her father had one too. Smaller and bushier, but it's all the same to her. Once, her mother had complained to her and her sister about what it felt like when they kissed and Lily nearly puked at the thought.

Vernon, the bloke her sister, Petunia, was seeing had one too, though it looked as if a rat had died on his face.

It wasn't as if it looked bad on everyone. The red-head thought Professor Dumbledore looked very distinguished with his.

She sat there, in History of Magic, completely distracted and unable to focus on anything except for the thought of facial hair.

James had always wondered why Lily actually paid attention in History of Magic. It was dull, mundane, monotonous. Yet, Lily _always _is attentive.

However, today, she was not. Marlene was nudging her and they were quietly discussing something. He took the opportunity to scribble a quick note to the ginger.

_**Evans, how would I look with a mustache? –James**_

_Potter, first you'd have to have hit puberty to be able to grow it. –Evans_

_**Are you implying that I haven't?**_

_Based on your maturity level, yes_

_**Why are you so against mustaches?**_

_They're repulsive._

Lily sent the last note back, and attempted to concentrate.

"What did Potter want?" Marlene asked.

"My opinion on facial hair. I haven't the slightest idea what he's on about," the girl sighed.

_(Because He's James Potter)_

James was never the kind of person who had reasoning behind anything. Often he used one phrase, especially around Lily and his friends.

"Come on, Evans, one date." The bespectacled, black-haired boy flashed her a charming smile.

"And why would I agree to that?" she asked, a bit huffily.

The boy couldn't stop grinning at her. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Because, I'm James Potter."

The red head snorted, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

**(Later, Boys Dormitory)**

"Mate, why don't you give up?" Peter asked gently. "She's not –"

"I can't give up."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because I'm James Potter," the boy answered.

The other three groaned.

"Prongs, don't tell me that's the reason you gave her." Sirius asked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's kind of lame," the third boy said.

"Do you have any others?" the blonde asked.

James nodded and smiled. "Only 188 others."

* * *

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the weight - school and college applications kill. _

_Also, I am submitting this to NaNoWriMo because I can and plus it's gonna get me to actually write... _

_Reviews are snow days!_

_Love, Liv_


	3. Chapter 3

**197 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_A/N: I own nada._

* * *

_(Blushing and Biting)_

Lily Evans, at any given moment that she was not sleeping or in class, was often found in the library tutoring, studying, or just reading.

James Potter, on the other hand, only went on occasion, and usually to check out a book and leave.

Today, however, was different. James didn't know why. He was about to leave after finding a book he needed for his potions essay on Gopalott's Third Law, when something, or rather _someone_, caught his eye. He turned to get a better view and saw Lily working on what was probably the same thing. It wasn't just _her _that stopped him, it was how she was concentrating and biting her bottom lip. He found the action to be very… _Lily_-like. Naturally, he liked it.

Making his mind up, James walks over to the table where the girl was sitting and plops down in a seat across from her.

The redhead briefly glanced up to acknowledge the person. A hint of surprise filled her eyes but she said nothing of it, returning back to her work.

A few minutes had passed as James opened his book and started reading. A few more minutes passed and the boy glanced up and found her back to biting her lip and furrowing her brow, her quill scratching away.

She glanced up and noticed James staring at her. Her face flushed from the attention.

"Do you always stare at birds or am I _just _that fortunate?" asked the Prefect.

"Do you always blush when all of the attention is on you?" James countered. "It's cute."

"Potter, is there something I can help you with? I'm trying to work on this essay…" she trailed off, blushing again because the boy was _still _staring at her.

"Do you realise that you bite your lip when you concentrate?" he asked, blatantly ignoring her question.

"Pardon?"

"You're pretty when you concentrate."

Lily looked up bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"It's not a bad thing. I like it. It adds to the overall effect."

"Er, thanks Potter," she muttered, blushing.

James stood, gathered his things, and practically pranced out of the library.

_(Fitting in the Future)_

James, since he first started asking Lily out in fourth year, had a life plan. Lily Evans happened to fit perfectly into that plan.

When he had first come up with the idea, he hesitated to share it with his friends – it was a bit outlandish.

Finally, in fifth year, he had shared it with them.

"Do you ever think about life after Hogwarts?" Peter wondered aloud.

It was Christmas holiday of their fifth year, and the three other boys had decided to spend a night or two at James' house.

"All of the time," Remus admitted.

"Sometimes," Sirius answered, "I just want to take things one thing at a time, you know?"

They all nodded.

James looked at the other three and chuckled. "I have a life plan."

"What?" Sirius choked out, laughing. "Share."

The boy grinned, placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back.

"First, I'm somehow going to convince Lily to go on one date with me. I think that if she sees me alone, she'll realise that we're meant to be. Second, after she falls for me and we leave Hogwarts, I'll propose to her. We'll have a small wedding and I'll join the Auror academy. Third, we'll have kids.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you," said Peter after a moment.

"I have," the first stated proudly.

"This is all assuming that she agrees to a date," Remus said carefully.

"Mate, what if you have ginger children," Sirius asked.

James' grin disappeared for a moment and he paused in thought. "I suppose I'd love them. I'd definitely love them more if they had my hair," he mused with a small smile.

Remus looked the most surprised out of the other three. "James," he sputtered. "How could you even say that?"

"I'm kidding," the guilty defended. "They'd be the most beautiful children other, what with her being gorgeous and my handsomeness." He grinned to himself. "Even if they _were _ginger, I wouldn't mind because they came from her."

"You're mad, Prongs," Sirius concluded.

_(Pretty)_

She was in a trance again. She was in her own little world, absentmindedly doodling with her right hand and playing with her long red hair with her left. She was extremely pretty when she was lost in thought.

"Er, yes, Professor Sprout?" she asks hesitantly.

The professor gave the Prefect a warning look. "I asked if you could give me a description of the Snargaluff, please."

"Right," Lily said, flushing. "The stem looks similar to that of a gnarled stump, but has thorn-covered vines that attack when provoked. It's better to have more than one person handle it. It bears green pulsating pods. When broken open, the contents resemble pale green tubers."

The girl even looked pretty when caught off guard.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor," the elder announced.

"Hey, Evans," Potter whispered to her.

She took a great inhale before leaning back. "_What_?"

She could practically _feel _him starting to smile.

"I've been thinking –"

"Well, that's a start," I mutter back.

"–that I don't like most redheads –"

"Oh, that's lovely," she interrupted.

"–but for some reason, I don't think that you being a ginger is all that bad."

The girl rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because you fit."

"Excuse me?" Lily gasped quietly.

"You fit into my life plan."

The bell rang and the ginger hastily got up to leave. As she neared the door, the boy called out to her.

"Oi, Evans, don't you want to hear?"

She kept walking fast until she reached the Great Hall and found Marlene. She sat down and sighed.

"Are you okay?" questioned Marlene, a bit concerned. It had been awhile since she had seen her friend this flushed and out of breath.

"Potter…life plan…I haven't the brightest…" Lily gasped out, trying to regain some steady breath.

"What?" the blonde replied, dropping her fork on her plate.

Before she got the chance to reply, a black-haired, glasses-wearing male sat right next to her.

"Evans," he started as Lily let out an audible groan of disgust.

"Potter," she greeted curtly.

"You never let me finish what I was saying. That's quite rude, you know."

"And our perfect Prefect can't be rude, eh" Sirius dropped in.

"Anyway," the first boy continued, "I thought I would inform you of our future together."

"You're absolutely mad, Potter," the ginger said, rolling her eyes and trying to finish her meal.

"Mad for you," he countered, reaching across to grab an apple. "So the first thing is that I require just one date –"

"Forget about it, Potter."

"Okay, Lily, hear me out. I promise one date will change your view of me. I've matured." The girl rolled her eyes again. "And then we're gonna leave Hogwarts, get married, and have beautiful ginger children."

Both Lily and Marlene spit out their water when James finished speaking. "Potter, you're definitely off your rocker."

"Evans, you will fall for me," James promised in a serious tone. "Just one date."

She stood up and shook her head. "Potter, maybe you should go to see Madame Pomfrey. You sound delusional right now." She turned towards the doors and walked out, trying to shake out what the boy had just told her.

_(Boobs and Potter)_

"Three… two…_one_." Sirius Black mutters to James.

James is snickering and Lily, who usually ignores them, looked up and followed his gaze.

Severus's plate exploded. He was hidden behind a cloud of white and grey smoke, and his friends are trying to clear it away to see if he's alright.

Lily gasped in horror as the victim emerges from the smoke with burns up and down his arms and a cut above his left eyebrow. As a Prefect, she jumped out of her seat and ran to him.

"Snape!"

"Severus!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table was shouting his name. He had fallen and is lying unconscious on the table. There was a huge crowd around him.

James and Sirius were still over at their table, smirking.

"Let me through! I'm a Prefect1" Lily shouted, making her way through.

He groaned, opening his eyes the tiniest bit.

"Potter," he muttered

Lily's head whipped up, and she searched the Gryffindor table for him

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," the Prefect announced, turning her attention back to Severus. He had blacked out again.

"Mudblood, we can take it from here," a Death Eater wannabe muttered.

"Just take him to Madame Pomfrey, please," the girl ordered.

Avery, Nott, and Rookwood carried him up to the hospital wing.

Lily marched off to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for him. Nearing the portrait, she gave the password and the portrait swung open.

James turned around and, upon seeing the fuming Prefect, got up from the couch and stood where she wouldn't be able to avoid him. He wanted a confrontation.

Her arms were crossed and she made her way over to him carefully.

"Hullo, Evans!" He greeted her. His cheerful look faltered as he took in Lily's stance and expression. "Er… are you alright?"

She tilted her head to the side, putting on a mocking smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm _fine_," she replied acerbically. "Just _dandy. _But you know who isn't?"

His eyes widen slightly. "N-no…" he stuttered.

"Severus. Severus is not okay. He's probably currently lying unconscious in the hospital wing. How could you do that? He could've been seriously hurt!" The ginger yelled. "He could've lost an eye! Or suffered third-degree burns from whatever you did to him!"

"Evans, I–"

"You what, Potter? You didn't mean to do it? Or maybe you had nothing to do with it at all? I know it was you! You and Sirius were behind it! I _saw _you. You don't care what happens to the 'filthy Slytherin gits' as long as you get a good laugh?" she snarled. He backed away slowly, but she followed after him.

"Lily! I didn't—"

"Shut the hell up, Potter! Your stupid prank could've killed him!" she screeched. His back hit the wall, and she walked dangerously near him, less than a foot from his face.

"No! It wasn't supposed to happen like that!" he defended hurriedly.

"But it _did_ happen like that, Potter! It did! And to think you tried to convince me that you had changed1" She stood about a foot shorter than him, but she was up on her toes to be in his face as much as she could.

"Evans—" he tried to begin, but he couldn't finish, he was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, Potter?"

At that, he sobered up a bit. He looked at her with a solemn expression.

"My glasses magnify your boobs."

"What?!" the girl exclaimed. "Honestly, here I am, _yelling _at you, and all you can say is something about my chest?"

"I also love it when you spit my surname," he added with a smile.

She crinkles her nose in disgust. "You're a pig."

_(Sizes)_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now quieting down now that they were a couple weeks into the term. The Sixth Year Gryffindor Boys' dormitory, however, was loud – louder than anywhere else in the entire school, including the Great Hall at the Beginning of the Term Feast. There was an unmistakable yelp from a red-faced Remus Lupin, not unlike the one of September 1. Peter Pettigrew, this time, was cackling. The howling laughter never left the ever mischievous Sirius Black. James Potter had a playful smile on his face.

The room itself was quite messy from the Quidditch gear strewn all over the place, and various objects were being thrown across the room as James Potter was trying to grab a certain object.

"Oh come _on_, Moony! Just let me see yours," James pleased, ruffling his already untidy black hair.

"No, absolutely not," the other cried out, turning the shade of a certain redhead's hair.

"At least let me _feel _it. It's for scientific purposes," the boy claimed.

Peter giggle hysterically and Remus shot the other three a look.

"Peter, shut up, we _all _know yours is the smallest," Sirius said.

"What are these scientific purposes?" asked Remus.

"He needs something to brag to Lily about," Sirius snorted, shaking his shagging black hair out of his eyes. "Thinks it'll convince her."

"Oi, you lot are _harsh_," James announced.

"Honestly, you three, we've been in our dorms for _a couple weeks._. Don't make me write you up," Remus sighed, his brown hair shaking with his head. He couldn't believe that they were doing _this _in _here again_.

"_Don't make me write you up_," Sirius mocked. "Oi, mate, I know you're a Prefect and all, but cut us some slack!"

Remus rolled his brown eyes and led the other three Marauders, as they called themselves, out of the bathroom.

"Speaking of Evans," James piped up. "I think she's taking a liking to me."

None of the other boys quite knew how to answer. Each had previously experienced the wrong side of agreeing with James and it turning bad. Lily Evans was still a very touchy subject for James. At first, they all thought it was a phase, until the previous year and having a "life plan".

"Er, yeah, that's what it is," Peter quietly ventured to say, a bit on the cautious side.

James stopped and looked at the Prefect, his eyes wide. "How is that brilliant plan I came up coming along?"

"Give me more time," the other quickly assured. "She's a good mate of mine, she'll eventually listen."

"Can you help me out," asked James. "Would you to keep trying? I think I'm really starting to get to her in a good way."

The Prefect sighed once more. "I suppose so."

James feigned a smile. This year, he thought, has certainly not been like the others.

_(Quidditch)_

"_Hello everyone, and welcome to the final Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! I'm Dorcas Meadows, your announcer. This is supposed to be a pretty good game, both teams have worked incredibly hard and I know that…Oh! Here comes the Ravenclaws! Flying out first is Captain Matt Davies, followed by the two other Chasers Luke Fisher, and Tanner Boat. The two Beaters, Phillip Corner and Andrea Turpin, come zooming out. They're followed by Keeper Dylan Smith and Seeker Emma Chang_!"

The Ravenclaw crowd cheers them on as the Gryffindor side started chanting. "Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_The Gryffindor crowd is already excited for the final matchup! And here they come! Captain and Chaser James Potter comes out with his other two Chasers, Sam Bell and Marlene McKinnon. Beaters Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom follow them. Keeper Hestia Jones and Seeker Mason McGonagall are the last to fly out. Are you all ready for Quidditch?"_

Lily stood in between Marlene and Alice, and at first, she was quite apprehensive about coming to the match, but after the two convinced her, she had no problem cheering on her team.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

Madame Hooch's whistle trilled.

"_And they're off! The Quaffle is taken by Potter and brought in, 360 AROUND TURPIN-GOAL! 10-0, Lions! The crowd goes wild! Fisher has possession of the Quaffle, taken under by Black but-No! Black has slammed Fisher from the side. NO GOAL! Penalty shot taken by Fisher-and goal! The score is tied up at 10-10. Nice shot, Fisher! Here's Bell, he passes to Potter, but Boot intercepts it! Boots to Davies, brought in, and GOAL! 20-10, Eagles. McKinnon is now in possession of the Quaffle. She flies out to center air-OH! But the Quaffle is knocked out of her hand by one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Taken by Boots now, and WOAH! Potter gets revenge and intercepts a pass meant for Davies. Potter makes a beeline towards the Ravenclaw hoops, dodges a Bludger, and WOW! He throws the Quaffle in right past Smith! The score is now 20-20!"_

The Gryffindor crowd erupted with cheers.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

_"Taken by Davies, pass to Fisher, and INTERCEPTED BY BELL! Bell passes to Potter, over to McKinnon, who immediately passes the Quaffle back to Bell, and TOTALLY FAKES OUT THE EAGLES! Shot. GOAL! 30-20, Lions! Ooh, looks like a Bludger is headed towards Potter and Longbottom knocks it away! Here's Boot, over to Fisher. Shot and right past Jones. GOAL! The score is tied at 30-30! The Quaffle is taken by McKinnon, over to Potter. Shot. SAVE by Smith. Here's Davies, bee-lining toward the Lion's hoops. Shot. GOAL! 40-30, Eagles!"_

The Ravenclaw crowd cheered, while the Gryffindor's spirits died down a bit.

"_Here's Bell, EASILY INTERCEPTED BY FISHER. Over to Boot. GOAL! 50-30, Ravenclaw! Here's Potter. He dodges one, no, TWO Bludgers! Shot. GOAL! 50-40, Ravenclaw! Davies has possession, and intercepted by McKinnon! She passes to Bell-oh, intercepted by Fisher! The Gryffindor crowd cannot stop booing! Goal to Ravenclaw! 60-40, in favour of the Eagles! Oh Merlin, Potter has called a time out. This can't be good, given the look on his face."_

Somewhere, the cheers started up again.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor! Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_And we back," _Dorcas' voice boomed. "_Taken by Potter, under fisher, barely missing Turpin and GOAL! 60-50, Ravenclaw! Only down by 10 points and the Gryffindor fans are high in spirits! Fisher takes possession, dodges Black and scores! 70-50, still in favour of Ravenclaws! Potter in possession, passes to Marlene. GOAL! 70-60, Eagles! Fisher in possession and passes to Boot, but Bell intercepts. GOAL! The match is tied at 70-70! Can Gryffindor make a come back?"_

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_What's this? I believe Mason McGonagall has caught sight of the Golden Snitch! Chang follows him, hoping to get the Snitch before he does! They're neck and neck. GOAL! James Potter just scored! 80-70, Gryffindor! The crowd goes wild! McGonagall takes a deep dive, leaving Chang clueless. I tell you, if he doesn't pull up soon, he'll hit the ground! Oh! He pulls up with just enough time! Emma, however, has lost track of where the Sni – never mind, she's Mason's tail! Chang pulls up again! The Seekers are neck and neck! Chang reaches out to try and grab the Snitch, while McGonagall dodges a Bludger! OH! IT HITS CHANG! That has got to hurt."_

The Ravenclaws all started shouting objections. Gryffindor, however, kept cheering on.

"Rah! Rah! Gryffindor!"

"_Wasting no time, Mason leans further and HE CATCHES THE SNITCH! I REPEAT, MASON MCGONAGALL CAUGHT THE SNITCH, ENDING THE GAME AND ADDING 150 POINTS TO THE GRYFFINDOR SCORE! The score now stands at 230-70, in favour of Gryffindor! The Lions have won the game! What a way to start off the year!"_

The winning team rushed the pitch as Dorcas finished her last bit up.

"_Well, folks, that's the first match of the year! Thank you all for letting me be your Quidditch commentator. It has been quite a pleasure."_ She paused. "This is _Dorcas Meadowes, signing off."_

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay in a chapter, I got a job and school has eaten up all of my time and also NaNo, but here is chapter 3. _**

**_What did you think?_**

**_Reviews are a warm shower._**

**_Liv_**


	4. Chapter 4

**197 Reasons Why**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Laughter and Potions_

James was rarely ever found in the library. In fact, it may be the one place that he had visited the least. Especially when it was probably the last nice day of November, and the weather was going to turn dreary soon. To him, beautiful days should not be wasted inside studying, but outside, on his broom and letting the wind mess it up even more. He hated to only hear the quiet murmurs, or scratching of quills against parchment, or the turning of pages in a book. That was _boring._ He especially was not fond of Madame Pince, the librarian, who always acted like she had something shoved far up her arse.

Lily, however was almost always in the library, whether it be for tutoring younger students, or studying by herself. She loved the sunlight streaming in through the tall glass windows and feeling the sun radiate on her back. She absolutely _loved _the scratching of quills and the turning of pages. The musty smell of old books was her favorite and this library certainly did not disappoint her in any aspect. This time, however, she was in there with Marlene and Alice, doing more whispering than studying.

Marlene had made some wise crack about Quidditch and the four Marauders, especially James, which caused the redhead to quite literally laugh out loud, disrupting the quiet she usually enjoyed.

James' head snapped up at the sound of it. It was a hearty, full, and obviously amused laugh. Not wanting to be caught staring for once, he returned to writing a list, scratching a couple things out as he went. Then, he heard it again. It started soft, this time, and then grew louder and louder. He glanced back over to the table that Lily and her friends were sitting to see her wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter.

However, Lily grew quiet and her cheeks grew flush as she eyed Madame Pince making her way over to the table with a scowl.

After being reminded to be quiet by the librarian, Marlene waited for her to leave before leaning across the table and whispering, "She really does have something stuck up her arse, doesn't she?"

Lily snorted. "Marlene!" she whispered. "You can't just say something like that! It's not polite"

"I heard Potter say it one day," Marlene explained. "I think it's funny how he complains about her when he makes an appearance in here about once a year."

"Oi, speak of the devil," Alice whispered. "When was the last time you saw James Potter working on something in the library?"

"I'm pretty sure it was last year, and he asked to see my term paper for Ancient Runes," Marlene muttered.

Lily looked across the library and stopped short at the sight Alice was talking about. Sitting at one of the giant wooden tables by himself, he was seemingly working on something important. His brow was furrowed and he looked frustrated.

"I'll be right back, I have got to know what he's working on," Lily curiously half-whispered, standing up and walking over to wear the boy was.

She walked up and half expected him to notice her standing there. At least a minute passed by before she sat down in the chair across from him. "Potter, what are you working on that requires all your focus and in the library?" she asked quietly with genuine interest.

James looked up, startled and jumped the smallest bit. "Oh," he stammered, a bit unsettled, shuffling one of his papers underneath the others, almost as if he was hiding something. "Just that stupid essay on Amortentia that Slughorn assigned."

"And that requires your full attention?" she asked while fighting back a smirk.

"Yeah, because not everyone has Slughorn wrapped around their finger like you do," James grumbled mostly to himself, his mouth forming into the slightest smirk.

Despite herself, Lily let out a snort. She reached to grab the paper James was working on to just look over it, but he quickly stopped her.

"You don't want to read it. It's quite terrible. I promise, you'd think I was quite dumb."

She just looked at him. "Why not? I don't think an essay could possibly convince me that you're dumb – at least not in Potions."

He shook his head to confirm his decision not to let her see the paper. She let out a small laugh of disbelief and he grinned back at her.

"You have a lovely laugh," James blurted out before he could stop himself. "Not that your laugh has anything to do with this paper. I heard it a bit ago." He bit his lip and tried not to let his face flush so much. "Sorry."

Lily looked at him, stunned. "Thanks, Potter. I'll be leaving you to work now," she said and turned to walk back to her friends.

James sighed with relief after she left and scribbled something on the piece of parchment that he wouldn't let her see. This girl was going to drive him crazy.

**(Later, Gryffindor Boys Dormitory)**

"Hey Wormtail, can I see your essay on Amortentia?" James practically begged.

Peter nodded his head and just as he was about to hand it over to the other boy, Remus piped up. "Wait, wasn't that why you went to the library earlier?" Remus inquired.

James groaned with frustration. "There were other things of importance that I had to work on. Those things just happened to…" he trailed off, not quite sure how he could explain it.

His other three mates all turned to look at him, curious.

"Was Lily there?" Remus asked knowingly.

James' face turned red for the second time that day. "Maybe," he tried to play it off as nothing.

"Prongs, aren't you going to tell us whatever you were doing in the library?" Sirius asked impatiently, after several moments of silence.

James pursed his lips before giving his answer. "The time isn't right." He turned to Peter, "Mate, please just let me see your essay," he begged impatiently.

"Fine," the blonde sighed, and handed him the paper.

James laid it next to his own and started scribbling in a fast manner.

Remus stood over his shoulder and chuckled at a thought. "You know, if this has anything to do with a certain redhead named Lily Evans, I might just add that you're probably failing potions because of her. Granted, it isn't her fault."

"Why would you say that?" Peter asked.

"He spends the entire time staring at her, not taking note of anything," Sirius interjected, before Remus could. "Trust me," the long haired boy smirked, "I sit next to him."

"But he spends _every _class staring at her," Peter pointed out.

"Remus is right," James piped up, finishing the last sentence of the essay. "I _am _probably failing potions because of her. But hey, that's dedication."

_Anger_

"The very _least _you can do when I reprimand you while doing _my _job is to look at and listen to me!" an angry voice echoed through the corridor and into the Gryffindor Common Room, disturbing a discussion between four boys. "Your mum must've not taught you any manners! Don't forget you have detention, starting tomorrow," the voice reminded curtly.

The portrait door swung open and a fuming Lily Evans walked in, her face blood red from her choleric state, and James turned around to see what the commotion was.

Remus scrambled up from one of the chairs and rushed to meet her halfway. He started talking to her, most likely to calm her down.

"Alright, Evans?" James yelled across the room, though there was no need to.

She turned to face him, still peeved and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Potter," she spat through gritted teeth. "It is not of your worry nor does it concern you, so kindly shove off." At that, she turned back to Remus to try to talk to him more, but James just stared at her.

She noticed him staring at her and as she whipped her head around to look at him, the strand of hair fell back in front of her face.

James reached out and placed it back behind her ear, turned around and went up the stairs into his dormitory.

"What the hell was that about?" Lily asked Remus, still tense.

"I haven't the slightest," Remus admitted, shaking his head.

Whatever James had in mind, it was already confusing both Remus and Lily.

_Charming_

Lily was sitting in the Charms classroom, as it was slowly filling up, waiting for Marlene, or Remus, or _someone _to sit next to her before Potter got there.

A body slid into the seat next to her. Her body tensed up immediately once she realized who it was.

"Lovely morning, Evans, don't you think?" James asked, grinning at her.

"Potter, why _are_ you sitting next to me?" Lily retorted.

"Well you see, it's quite hard to see over you when you and Marlene are always talking and writing and then you always answer his questions, so I thought it easier if I came and sat next to you," he explained.

"Bugger off, Potter."

The girl's absolute unwanting of James only made him lean closer to her. As he did, he noticed the grip of her quill tighten significantly and her cheeks start to tint a rosy pink.

"Potter, could you not be so close to me? You're making it very difficult to take notes."

The boy shrugged but did not make any attempt to move. He didn't understand why Lily was so adamant about paying attention in charms because she was absolutely brilliant at it. She made the hardest charm look simple.

"Lily," James whispered.

No answer.

"Oi, Evans," he hissed.

Still, there was no answer.

"Lily?" he impatiently whispered.

She showed no acknowledgment, and continued to write whatever Flick was saying verbatim.

"Lily, this is important," he half whined.

"What?" the girl hissed back, peeved.

"Well, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up and I think you'd have a good time if you went with me."

"No," she hastily replied.

""Will you just humour me for once and –"

"No" she repeated.

"– just ask why," he pleaded.

"Why," the redhead asked unenthusiastically.

James could barely contain his grin. "Because you love charms a great deal, and I am a charming guy."

She looked at him dumbfounded for a moment while James looked pleased with himself.

Finally, she spoke, clicking her tongue first. "Real proud of yourself for that one, aren't ya?"

"Is that a yes?" James asked with another grin.

Lily just shook her head and rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes.

_Worth (Part 1)_

"Marlene, I'll meet back up with you in a second," Lily promised her friend. "I need to talk to Remus for a few seconds."

"Remus, wait up!" she called after their Potions class let out.

When she reached him, he greeted her with a smile and turned slightly away from his friends, to talk to her.

"Mind if I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Hey guys, I'll be there in a bit. Lily and I need to discuss a few things," Remus called over his shoulder. Lily noticed his face seemed much paler than usual and that there were some scratches on his face, but thought nothing of it at the moment. He turned back to her. "Sure, go ahead," he offered.

"Alright, this may sound a bit silly," she began cautiously. "Well, no never mind, scratch that, it _is _rather silly. You see, normally, I'd ignore my thoughts about Potter as much as possible, but I want to know why he keeps asking me out, despite being rejected multiple times."

Remus chuckled softly. "Funny that you should ask, honestly. I was meeting up with them in the common room. He had said something about you."

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Why on Earth would he say something about me to you all? I mean I get that you're mates and all…" she trailed off, waiting for him to offer an explanation.

He chuckled once more. "You don't get it, Lily. He's mad for you."

She shook her head and continued on their ten minute trek to their common room.

**(Gryffindor Common Room)**

For some reason, the Gryffindor Common Room was empty on such a dreary and grey November afternoon. Peter, James, and Sirius were all sprawled out on the chairs in front of the fireplace, waiting for Remus to arrive.

"What are we waiting for?" Peter complained impatiently.

"Oi, calm down Wormtail, we're waiting on Moony," Sirius half-yawned to the other and rubbed his eyes. "Prongs, you're cutting into my nap time."

The portrait creaked open and from the portrait hole, the three boys saw Remus and Lily walk in, deep in conversation. James strained his head to catch a better glimpse at the two.

"Prongs don't piss yourself, mate," Peter jokingly told his friend.

"Oh shut up," he hissed.

"I'll see you around," James heard Lily tell his friend.

She accidentally made eye contact with James as she passed him and headed for the stairs up to her dorm.

"Boys," she said, nodding, breaking contact with James and disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as the girl was out of sight and earshot, James looked at Remus expectantly.

"'S just weird, Prongs," Remus stated.

"What's weird? What'd she say?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, all she was wondering is why you keep asking her out, despite her rejecting you."

"Valid question," Peter mused.

He and the other two looked at the bespectacled boy, awaiting an answer.

James laughed a bit and smiled. "It's quite simple, really. It's because she's worth it."

_Bum Touching and Worth (Part 2)_

After their second Quidditch victory of the season, Lily found herself somehow talking to James in the midst of the celebration in the common room. The room was loud, as it always was after a match, but the buzz of a post victory high was all around and the stench of sweat only made it better, in James' opinion.

"Congratulations on the win today, Potter. You played very well. I can see why you're the captain."

"Thanks, Evans, that means a lot" he replied a bit too happily and hastily, leaving both standing in awkward silence.

"Right, well I really should go find Marlene, I pro–" Lily began to explain as she started to leave.

"Oh, Evans," James interrupted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. He had to help steady her as she stumbled back. "Speaking of McKinnon, she said that my bum was nice to touch."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright Potter, I'm leaving now."

"Just know that you can touch it at any time!" he called after her as she weaved her way through the crowd to find her blonde friend.

"That true 'bout McKinnon?" Sirius questioned, obviously intrigued.

"Nope," the other replied. "Jus' pretended she did to try to use the jealousy card."

"Do you think it worked?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

James shook his head and let out a long exhale. "You know mate, I have no bloody idea."

"Just give her time, she'll come around," Sirius offered.

James shrugged his shoulders and Lily, for some reason, had made her way back to him.

"Potter, I've got a question," she stated and his friend took that as a cue to turn around and pretend not to listen in.

"Alright, ask away, Evans," he casually replied.

"In a moment of pure curiosity I just want to know why you think that I would want to go to Hogsmeade with you," she challenged him.

He smirks at her and dramatically sighed. "Evans, did you not hear? It's because I'm worth it."

She failed to properly choke back laughter. "Oi, Potter, you sound like that one shampoo commercial on the telly!"

He looked alarmingly confused as she took a few more breaths and calmed down. "Oi, Potter that's too funny," she said before walking off a second time.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Senior year was rough and I barely had time to write and that isn't much of an excuse but I did brainstorm a lot and got bits and pieces of the next chapters down! **

**Anyway, please rate/review! They're like warm summer days.**

**Love,**

**Olivia**


End file.
